It felt so good to run so red
by greenlilies
Summary: La espera nunca supo tan dulce.


**Todo a George R. R. Martin.**

Gracias a Erly por los personajes. Esto se suponía que lo hice para un reto, pero la verborrea de palabras me lo impidió lol.

* * *

**It felt so good to run so red**

En el tiempo que le tomó reunir el coraje de ir a la habitación de Wylla y luego _buscar _la habitación sin perderse en aquel castillo tan extraño, Alys Karstark recordaría y analizaría las situaciones y momentos que la llevaron hasta allí, aterrada y nerviosa mientras evitaba que algún guardia la viese rondar los pasillos como un fantasma en pena. En aquel tiempo, Poniente no estaba en ruinas y el Norte no era más que un pedazo de tierra fría que no les interesaba a los sureños en lo más mínimo, los norteños, por supuesto, eran más felices de aquella manera, nadie que viniera a intervenir en sus asuntos y sin una guerra que partiría el país a la mitad.

Alys, con tres hermanos mayores y ya hechos hombres de la manera de la que se hacían en el Norte, cortados con el filo de la espada ancestral de su familia, cada uno más Karstark y fuerte que el otro, había aprendido que el Norte no era un lugar gentil, las canciones y sus cortes de ensueño no tenían lugar en aquel castillo construido por los esfuerzos de una rebelión ganada; los Karstark se habían hecho a sí mismos, piedra por piedra y generación por generación, y Alys no iba a ser menos que eso solamente por ser del sexo femenino. Su señor padre no opuso resistencia a que ella aprendiese a montar caballo junto a Edd quien también estaba aprendiendo, pero sí cuando las mujeres Mormont los visitaron y Alys quiso aprender el hacha también.

Edd le enseñó a tomar las riendas y ensillar su propio caballo (luego de haber tenido un pony por varios meses y sufrir las burlas de sus hermanos), un animal calmado y hermoso que si no fuese porque era un regalo de los Hornwood, lo habría devuelto con silla y todo. El caballo ni se removió inquieto ni trató de bajarla como lo hacía el caballo de Harry, sino que solo la miró con un ojo tan grande como su propio puño. Edd y ella hicieron varias carreras en el bosque, a las orillas de la Bahía de las Focas y sobresaltando a los pobres animalitos con sus gritos. Aquella noche, se acostó en paz.

Harry y Torr, no queriendo que nadie los viese con su hermanita menor, practicaban todo el tiempo en el patio a las espadas, cuando Edd se hizo mayor los acompañó también, y así se hicieron guerreros bajo su mirada. Alys cosía en sus tiempos libres junto a su madre y una bandada de prima que halagaba su trabajo aunque sus puntos estaban torcidos, aun así, Alys encontró paz en esto también; los que decían que ella no podía encontrar placer en algo tan mundano como lo era pasar una aguja por un pedazo de tela, se equivocaban. A Alys la calmaba casi tanto como dar paseos por el risco.

Fue alrededor de este tiempo, ya casi una mujer que tenía que tener un chaperón cuando estaba con algún hombre fuera del círculo familiar, que su señor padre decidió aceptar la invitación de Lord Stark para asistir al día del nombre de uno de sus hijos menores. Alys recordaba en su primera visita haber bailado con Robb, el hijo mayor, y el bastardo Jon Nieve. Cada uno era tan diferente como el sol y la luna y si Alys era sincera consigo misma, ninguno de los dos le gustaba lo suficiente como para casarse. Claro, su padre la había llevado allí con la excusa de presentarla al Lord Protector, pero su madre en secreto le había comentado que esa visita tenía más de un propósito y uno de ellos era que ella enamorara al hijo mayor. ¿Quién no querría ser la próxima Lady Stark? Siendo una Karstark, era casi obligación tratar de ganarse ese puesto, aun así, Alys prefería que Edd o Torr se casaran con una de las chicas Stark a ella ser la señora de Invernalia.

Robb Stark no tenía nada que ver con su decisión, y eso se lo había dicho a su padre luego de que empacaran sus cosas de vuelta a Bastión Kar, sino que sentía que aquello era mucha responsabilidad para ella. Dirigir un castillo, resolver sus problemas, cuidar de los hijos, hacer cuentas y manejar todo aquello cuando el Lord no estaba; su señora madre lo hacía admirablemente y más cuando tenía a sus hermanos mayores como hijos (las veces que tuvo ella que encubrirlos enfrente de sus padres...), sin embargo, Alys no se veía haciendo nada de eso. Se veía allí mismo en Bastión Kar viendo el tiempo pasar, tal vez se casaría con un Hornwood o Tallhart que no heredaría nada sino que vivirían en una de las tantas habitaciones, envejeciendo entre las paredes de piedra.

A aquel día del nombre asistirían otras hijas de grandes señores del Norte y Alys esperaba ver a uno de sus hermanos comprometido con una de ellas. Solo las Mormont estaban de edad para Harry y Torr, sin embargo, el pequeño número de prospecto solo la alegró aun más de ir. Dacey Mormont era una de sus modelos a seguir desde aquella vez que la dejó sostener su hacha en el campo de entrenamiento, el arma era casi tan grande como ella misma y Dacey le había parecido de los más especial con su cabello largo y cueros que le daban una gracia que ella nunca tendría. Se preguntó si Harry llegaba a casarse con Dacey, ¿ésta se lo llevaría a Isla del Oso o se vendría para Bastion Kar? De ninguna manera, lograba ver a Dacey atendiendo el castillo del mismo modo que lo hacía su madre.

Empacar sus cosas (vestidos apropiados, capas, guantes, pieles) le tomó dos días completos en los que tuvo la mayor parte del tiempo peleando con su prima Anya por llevar una cadena insignificante que a la final terminó ganando ella la discusión cuando fingió haberla perdido, para luego guardarla discretamente en su baúl. Luego de eso, el único inconveniente vino en forma de sus hermanos mayores no queriendo arreglarse en lo más mínimo para visitar a los Stark. Como de una banda se tratase, cada uno se negó a cortarse el cabello para estar más presentables.

— Harrion, Torrhen y Eddard —había dicho su madre con una mirada que los habría mandado al otro lado del continente sino fuese porque su señora madre era una mujer de contextura delicada. Alys no estuvo allí para escuchar lo demás, pero luego de aquello, había visto a cada uno de sus hermanos con un corte que parecía hecho con la luz apagada y a ciegas. Ella no tuvo el corazón de decirle lo mal que se veían así que por primera vez en su vida, de su boca no salió ninguna burla contra ellos.

Por supuesto, aquello solo duró medio camino hasta Invernalia, cuando Torr la empujó a un charco de lodo y arruinó su mejor capa.

En el camino se encontraron con varios carromatos que tenían la misma dirección que ellos, algunos se unieron, pero otros siguieron de largo, apurados por la ventisca que se venía. Invernalia se alzaba orgullosa entre sus murallas oscuras, Alys juraba que la última vez que la visitó se veía aun más grande, pero suponía que era porque aquella vez había sido una niña con apenas seis días del nombre. Sus hermanos también miraban el castillo con sorpresa dibujada en su rostro, una carreta pasó ante ellos cargando pieles y rompió el hechizo sobre ellos. Primero entraron ellos y un tal Jory Cassel los llevó hasta Lord Stark; el festín del día del nombre no sería hasta dentro de varios días así que habían llegado relativamente temprano y no muchas personas estaban hospedadas en la fortaleza, así que tuvieron suerte de conseguir habitación adentro.

Además de Lord Stark, no vio a más miembros de la familia ocupados como estaban en la preparación de la llegada de las demás familias. Ella por su parte, compartiendo la habitación con la prima que todavía seguía rencorosa por la pérdida del collar, se la pasaba casi siempre con Edd o su madre, quien decidió días después de llegar que aquella estancia en Invernalia sería una buena oportunidad para o aprender sobre la historia de sus antepasados (algo que ya se había de memoria y no necesitaba, gracias) o tratar de que Alys pasase más tiempo con Robb Stark (ella ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad para saludarlo cuando su madre ya quería que ella se le abalanzara encima, por favor). Ninguna de las dos le apetecía en lo más mínimo, por lo aterradora que podía ser su madre con sus hermanos, Alys encontraba que la podía distraer fácilmente preguntándole acerca de cómo podía mejorar sus bordados y otras cosas que hacían sentir a su madre importante.

Harry, encontrando su propia rutina en un nuevo castillo, convenció a Torr (o Edd, Alys no estaba segura) para que el Maestro de Armas de Invernalia los entrenara a ellos también. Ni que decir que Ser Rodrick Cassel estaba encantando de entrenar a dos futuros guerreros tan avanzados como ellos; ella estaba segura que aquello era pura adulación, aun así, sus hermanos quedaron encantados con sus lecciones diarias. Alys, no encontrando más nada que hacer aparte de intentar no pelear con Anya, iba a ver a sus hermanos entrenar. Y fue en una de esas tardes, en las que por fin llegó a ver a los hijos de Lord y Lady Stark.

Eran cuatro, tres varones y una niñita que podía tener ocho o nueve años aunque se veía tan flaca y pequeña que parecería menor. Alys los reconocía a todos de vista. Jon Nieve, el bastardo, Robb, Brandon y la hija menor, Arya. La vez que estuvo en Invernalia, Arya Stark no era más que un bebé en brazos de su madre y Brandon ni siquiera existía. «La mitad es Tully y la otra es toda Stark», pensó con diversión. Alys y sus hermanos todos se asemejaban a su padre, el típico cabello y ojos Karstark.

— Eh, Alys, ahí están los Stark. ¿Crees que puedo vencer al bastardo? Ser Rodrick me dijo que él es uno de los mejores espadachines de aquí, pero yo soy mejor, ¿no crees? —con un codazo, Edd le soltó todo aquello.

— Deja de hacer eso —le murmuró molesta, frotándose las costillas—. Y claro que lo puedes vencer, eres mayor y más grande, tonto.

Edd, a su lado en la banca destinada a los espectadores, se movía inquieto. No era su turno de pelear contra uno de sus hermanos y siempre terminaba quejándose ruidosamente con Alys. Ella lo quería, era su hermano, sí, pero a veces podía ser tan molesto como cuando eran niños. En el fondo, Harry y Torrhen seguían peleando y los Starks estaban encimados viendo la pelea, incluso la niña. Cuando sus hermanos mayores pararon para descansar, Alys decidió que era buen tiempo para presentarse.

— Vente —le dijo a su hermano mientras lo jalaba del brazo—, vamos a presentarnos. Sé amable.

— Siempre soy amable.

Al llegar allá, sus hermanos mayores ya estaban saludando al joven Robb, ignorando completamente al bastardo y a los niños menores. Alys se presentó a sí misma y a Edd a Brandon y Arya, y saludó a los dos chicos mayores. «No es Stark completo, pero es tan parecido a su padre que uno se olvida con facilidad —sus hermanos mayores más Edd, ya se habían ido de allí, aparentemente aburridos con la charla casual—, además que es tan sombrío y callado que pasa desapercibido».

Con Arya Stark se llevó mejor que con los demás, pero Brandon, o Bran, como quería que lo llamaran, tenía un aire soñador que simplemente no lo podías odias aunque quisieras. Allí pasaron un buen tiempo mientras Robb y Jon Nieve tomaban turno contra Torr o Edd (Harry, llamado por su padre, se había ido a regañadientes). Los cuatro eran bastante buenos, aunque Edd seguía siendo el mismo joven impulsivo de siempre, atacando sin ningún pensamiento y esperando lo mejor de sus acciones.

Aquella fue una de las pocas veces que lograron encontrar a los niños Stark juntos. Pocos días después, Lady Catelyn la invitó, a ella y a Anya, a pasar una tarde haciendo bordado junto con la septa de la familia. Alys nunca había tenido una septa, ni había visto una tan de cerca. La septa Mordane no fue tan estricta como esperaba sino que parecía como otra tía anciana más. Sus puntos no fueron tan buenos como los de la pequeña Sansa Stark, hechos con tanta delicadeza que casi se avergonzó de los suyos, pero se ganó algunas palabras de reconocimiento en su pequeño grupo. Después de todo, el sol gris de su casa no era tan complicado de hacer como lo era un lobo.

El festín en honor del día del nombre del pequeño Rickon, se celebró por todo lo alto. Alys tuvo que usar su vestido más presentable, con perlas bordadas en el cuello y encaje en las mangas. Su madre incluso le prestó una redecilla para el cabello, una que Alys siempre había admirado desde hace tiempo. Casi nunca tenía ocasión de arreglarse de aquella manera, y aunque sabía que probablemente el vestido no duraría toda la noche, el efecto que le producía verse tan arreglada, le duraría varios días. También ayudó a Anya a arreglarse, amarrándole al rededor de la cintura una cinta de un azul precioso que combinaba con sus ojos. Alys casi se sintió culpable por el collar, casi.

Hablando de collares, ella lo usaría durante la fiesta. Anya estaría muy ocupada flirteando con algún hijo de un señor y no se daría cuenta que lo llevaba puesto, o eso esperaba Alys. Sus hermanos se veían inusualmente apuestos, especialmente si ignoraba sus cortes de cabellos. El festín fue mucho más de lo que se esperó, estando acostumbrada a las cenas sobrias que su madre ofrecía en Bastion Kar, aquello le pareció extravagante de la mejor manera. Al final de la velada, había más gente borracha junta de la que Alys había visto en su vida, incluso su madre se veía mucho más relajada de lo que lo había estado en toda la semana.

— Te apuesto a que puedo meter este pedazo de pan en su boca —comentó una muchacha de su misma edad, con el tono de cabello más encantador del norte. Ella señalaba a Lord Umber, quien dormía tan profundamente que solo podía ser por efectos del vino. Tenía la boca abierta y aquello lo hacía tremendamente perfecto para la tarea.

— Y yo te apuesto a que vas a fallar, estamos muy lejos —y era cierto, Lord Umber se encontraba a más de varios metros de ellas, rodeado de sus hijos y familiares.

La chica solo rió divertida de que una extraña dudase de sus habilidades. Alys se sintió inmediatamente más cálida en su estomago.

— Ya verás.

Y vio. El pedazo de comida salió volando de la mano de la muchacha para aterrizar perfectamente en la boca abierta de Lord Umber en el momento en el que éste despertaba. Las dos se tiraron debajo de la mesa cuando empezaron a escuchar a Lord Umber tosiendo, riendo hasta que el estómago les dolió.

Se llamaba Wylla, Wylla Manderly, nieta del señor actual de Puerto Blanco. Tenía una hermana llamada Wynafryd que se había quedado con Lord Manderly para atender asuntos de los que su padre no quería tener nada que ver, lo que significaba que ella estaba sola allí con su padre y tío, quienes no había visto desde el principio de la fiesta. Alys a cambio le contó sobre su viaje desde Bastion Kar y la ruina de su capa favorita, sus mascotas y la presión para "seducir" a Robb Stark.

— Mi madre quiere lo mismo —había interrumpido Wylla en aquel momento. Habían cambiado el salón por el patio, desde allí podía oler el Bosque de los Dioses, dulzón y salvaje. El de los Stark era uno de los pocos que no era cercado, así que en dónde el dominio de los Dioses terminaba, empezaba un bosque real que era tan peligroso como cercano―, pero yo le dije que Wynafryd debía tener el esposo porque ella sabría mantenerlo mejor que yo.

― ¿Y todavía lo sigue haciendo?

― Ajá, me dijo que algún día Wyn iba a tomar el puesto del abuelo y necesitaría un esposo que no tuviese otras responsabilidades. En cambio, yo no tengo ese lujo ―explicó con la cabeza baja. Alys se lamió los labios en la oscuridad, el sonido de la música se escuchaba apagado desde donde estaban, haciéndolas sentir como si estuvieran solas en el mundo.

Dudó varios segundos antes de tomarle la mano y apretársela. Las dos sabían qué era tener que depender de alguien en un futuro y en aquel momento se sintieron conectadas.

El momento fue roto por la voz de su prima Anya, ella tenía agarrada sus faldas en las manos para no tropezarse con ellas. En otro momento, Alys se hubiese reído, pero en vez de eso, se quitó rápidamente el collar en pánico y se lo tiró a Wylla para que lo escondiese.

― ¿Qué…?

― ¡Escóndelo!

— ¡Alys! —la voz de su prima resonó en la oscuridad, haciéndola pararse con rapidez—. No trates de esconderte, ya te vi.

Anya acortó la distancia entre ellas y fulminó a Alys con la mirada, solo dirigiéndole una de pasada a Wylla. Alys podía sentir el collar entre las faldas de su acompañante, el banco en donde se encontraban sentadas no era muy grande y el frío las había hecho sentarse muy juntas. Ella agradeció que las dos tuviesen faldas tan voluminosas para poder esconderlo.

― ¿Anya? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con uno de los Tallhart…

― Lo estaba hasta que Torrhen me dijo que te dijera que tuvieses cuidado con el collar que llevabas puesto porque siempre estás perdiendo las cosas ―ofendida por las palabras de su hermano, trató de interrumpir a su prima, pero ésta la cortó con un ademán de la mano―. Y vine a decírtelo hasta que recordé que no habías metido ningún collar en el baúl así que conecté los puntos. Dámelo, es mío y lo sabes.

Toda aquella explicación hizo que la cabeza le diese vueltas. «Torr, ya verás en la mañana», pensó con rencor.

― Mi hermano se habrá confundido, sabes que después de tantos vasos de vino se empiezan a ver cosas ―aquello lo dijo en referencia a una de las escapadas de su prima al pueblo. Ésta, entendiendo de qué hablaba, abrió los ojos asustada.

― Eso fue una sola vez, Alys, deja de recordármelo.

― Y tú deja de acusarme.

Las dos, con los brazos cruzados, se fulminaron con la mirada, por esto, no notó como Wylla se paraba del banco y se posaba entre ellas.

― ¿Hablan de este collar? ―preguntó inocentemente mientras sostenía la manzana de la discordia, o collar en este caso. El sol de invierno era su estandarte, y el collar era una reliquia de los Karstark desde que se podía recordar, de plata exquisita y brillante.

Alys quiso arrancárselo de la mano. ¿Qué trataba de hacer Wylla?

―¿Tuviste el collar _todo_ este tiempo? ―su voz sonaba terriblemente chillona y el sudor le corría la espalda a pesar del frío.

― Eres una de las Manderly, ¿sí? ―Anya no esperó la respuesta porque siguió― ¿Y cómo es que _tú _lo tienes?

Wylla era tan buena actriz con su cara de inocencia que Alys la podría haber besado allí mismo.

― Lady Karstark lo tiró por accidente durante la cena y quise devolvérselo, pero me distraje con Alys ―explicó, mirándola a ella primero y luego a Anya―. Seguro que tu puedes devolvérselo, ¿no?

Anya, mirándola con desconfianza, se descruzó de brazos y lo tomó de las manos de Wylla, aparentemente decidiendo que aquella extraña no tenía ningún motivo para mentirle. Con una palabra de agradecimiento, se fue de allí, pero no antes de otra mirada hacia Alys que prometía que oiría de ella más tarde.

Rápidamente, se abalanzó encima de Wylla y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Su cabello olía a lavanda y a todo lo bueno del norte.

— Graciasgraciasgracias —le dijo en una sola bocanada de aire. Wylla la palmeó varias veces en la espalda, probablemente sofocándose. Cuando por fin la soltó, las dos estaban sonrojadas por el frío―. Por cierto, no es mi costumbre usar sin permiso las cosas, es solo como esto era una ocasión especial… y Anya, mi prima, quiero decir, no dejaba de presumir que lo había heredado de su madre, una Karstark de nacimiento.

Hasta aquel momento estaba yéndose fuera del punto, pero por alguna razón era importante que le explicase a Wylla que aquello no era un hábito de ella.

― Vale, vale, te creo, Alys ―y así, todo quedó zanjado―. ¿Pero no es mejor que le avises a tu madre? Te cubrí la espalda, pero no quiero que me llamen ladrona o nada parecido…

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ―exclamó sin pensar― Quiero decir, mi familia no va a pensar que robaste nada. Le diré todo a mi madre ―dijo, con una mueca en la cara, se cruzó los brazos por el frío y se arrepintió de no haber llevado una capa-.

― Entonces deberías apurarte a llegar a ella ―murmuró por lo bajo. «No quiero irme», pensó infeliz. Se mordió los labios, pensativa.

― Sí, debería ―se acercó hasta ella y tomándola de las manos, se las apretó. Los dos pares de manos estaban inmensamente fríos, ninguna de las dos había pensado en llevar guantes, aun así, entre las dos lograron formar un poco de calor. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Wylla, ninguna dijo más nada de regreso al castillo.

Harry estaba tirado encima de una de las mesas, inconsciente y muy borracho. No vio a sus otros dos hermanos y supuso que ya se habían ido a dormir, le extraño que Harry estuviese así ya que su madre habría preferido llevárselo arrastrado a dejarlo allí. Miró a su alrededor buscando a alguien que la ayudase con su hermano, pero los sirvientes se habían ido y Wylla ya habría regresado a su habitación. «Una sola noche afuera no le hará daño», pensó divertida.

Al día siguiente no vio a Harry en el desayuno porque Wylla llamó a su habitación y las dos se fueron explorando.

Explorando y paseando, tocando y oliendo las plantas de las que Alys sabía el nombre y Wylla no («Puerto Blanco es una _ciudad, _Alys», había dicho ella defendiéndose), cabalgando, cosiendo juntas y burlándose del bordado de la otra, descansando cerca del Arciano de los Stark, y todas las pequeñas cosas que ella no pudo hacer con una chica de su misma edad. «Anya no cuenta ―pensó―, y con Wylla se siente diferente».

Y lo era. Con ella podía ser la Alys que no necesitaba ser fuerte todo el tiempo o que tenía que demostrar que era tan fuerte como sus hermanos, una Alys que estaba oculta del mundo, oculta entre los pliegues de su vestido como un animalillo asustado. Hablaban de todo y de nada, de la comida de aquel día, la última carta de Wynafryd y el estado de la Corte del Tritón («El emblema de los Manderly es un tritón, pero yo nunca te he visto la cola, ¿o es solo cuando tocas el agua ?», había preguntado Alys con la más seriedad posible, o al menos hasta que intentó tirar a Wylla a una de las bañeras de su habitación y las dos, en la pelea, habían quedado tan mojadas como si se hubieran revolcado en la nieve).

Los días se alargaban en un sinfín de momentos, ninguna queriendo que se terminasen. En Invernalia se sentían en su propia burbuja personal, que se estrechaba y estrechaba cada vez que eran recordadas del poco tiempo que les quedaba juntas, ninguna quería pasar sus últimos días sin la compañía de la otra, así que se iban desde temprano y no regresaban hasta después que todos se había ido a dormir, abrigadas por el manto de la oscuridad y los secretos.

— Vente conmigo a Puerto Blanco.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba esa frase, ni la primera vez que alguna la decía. Las dos habían barajeado la idea de inventar una excusa para quedarse más tiempo o seguir a la otra a su hogar. Alys no admitiría en voz alta cuántas veces se imaginó a Wylla en Bastión Kar (Wylla y ella paseando por la playa y huyendo de las olas, cabalgando entre el bosque…).

— Vente _tú _a Bastión Kar —replicó Alys, tirando de su cabello.

La habitación de Wylla se encontraba vacía, ni doncella ni caballero cuidaban la puerta y Alys agradecía la privacidad que no tenía en sus propios aposentos. En la cama, entre ellas amontonados, tenían casi una docena de pastelillos de limón del desayuno, sus vestidos estaban llenos de migajas, pero ni a ella ni a Wylla les importaba. Habían decidido reunirse allí ya que el patio y las afueras de Invernalia se encontraban muy congestionadas de la nevada anterior, el invierno se acercaba, como dirían sus anfitriones.

— No, escúchame, yo no tendría ninguna razón para ir a tu castillo, pero tú sí —Alys le levantó una ceja, esperando a que Wylla le explicase otra loca razón como lo había hecho los días anteriores—. Yo tengo una hermana, tú tienes tres hermanos mayores.

— ¿Y…?

— ¡Alys! —exclamó cuando ella no captó todo de inmediato—. Significa que uno de tus hermanos puede casarse con Wyn, y así tendrías excusa de vivir en Puerto Blanco conmigo.

«Vivir en Puerto Blanco», pensó con inquietud. Lo más al norte que había visitado era Hornwood y más allá hacía que el estómago se le revolviese, Bastión Kar era su hogar y pensar en vivir indefinidamente en otro lugar… «Pero estaría con Wylla», pensó, mirándola entre las pestañas. A la luz de la habitación, sus pecas tomaban un color más pálido aun.

— ¿Crees que funcione? —preguntó al fin. Wylla le tomó la mano, tranquilizándola.

— Mi hermana es la más bella de las dos, tus hermanos serán afortunados —se tocó la barbilla para pensar, uno de los pastelillos cayó al piso—, pero no Harrion. Sabes que Wynafryd necesita un esposo sin responsabilidades.

Alys asintió en acuerdo, ya pensando cómo planearía todo aquello.

— Wylla —murmuró lánguidamente —, me alegra que vayamos a estar juntas.

Wylla se acercó hasta estar a un respiro de su boca y por un momento Alys fingió que no sabía que ocurriría después. Sus labios eran suaves y firmes en los suyos, más aun de los que se había imaginado días atrás (y en la noche, a espaldas de Anya en la otra cama), con un ligero sabor a limón. Suspirando en su boca, se dejó llevar y agarró uno de los mechones sueltos de la cabellera de Wylla, de aquel color que siempre le dejaba una sonrisa en la cara. Pasaron años y milenios y si un dragón descendía afuera de la ventana, ninguna lo hubiese notado.

— Pensé que me ibas a rechazar.

— Nunca —dijo, y volvió a besarla.

Wylla,_ Wylla. _Repetía su nombre en diferentes tonos y voces, altas, bajas y a veces cantando (una vez de la que no hablaría nunca). Su nombre rodaba fuera de su boca con una facilidad que la asustaba hasta a ella misma, era como si su boca solo estaba esperando por su nombre para formar las palabras de diferente forma. «Wylla, Wylla, Wylla». De noche las susurraba en silencio para no despertar a Anya quien dormía pacíficamente a su lado, su almohada era la única que conocía su secreto.

Sentía como toda su vida había sido liderada hasta aquel momento. Nunca se había sentido así con nadie más, ni siquiera con Daryn Hornwood, quien su madre siempre decía que sería su esposo algún día a pesar de no haber formalizado nunca el compromiso. Wylla aparecía en su puerta todas las mañanas y hasta se tiraba en su cama y la despertaba a besos y a cosquillas. Alys habría querido devolverle el favor, pero el hecho de que Wylla se despertaba terriblemente temprano, ponía muchos obstáculos para Alys.

Fue en uno de sus últimos días con los Stark que Alys reunió el valor para presentarle la idea a su madre. Se la habría presentado a Lord Karstark, sin embargo, este se encontraba en conferencia con otros señores la mayor parte de los días (aquello era el motivo por el cual su estadía se había alargado consideradamente) y seguro aquellos asuntos no tenían importancia para él, o eso pensó Alys. Su madre la recibió toda sonrisas en su solar, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que se sentase junto a ella. Solo su doncella personal se encontraba allí aparte de ellas.

― Hija, creo que esta es la primera vez que te veo en semanas ―saludó ella, palmeándole la mano.

― Madre ―se quejó―, Wylla y yo pasamos ayer toda la tarde contigo.

― A solas, quería decir ―replicó, sin inmutarse de su bordado. A la mención de su constante estado de unión, Alys trató de no sonrojarse para no darle ninguna idea a su madre. Suspiró―. ¿Querías algo en especial, Alys? ¿Dónde está Wylla?

Miró hacia los alrededores como si Alys la hubiese tenido escondida debajo del vestido.

― Está con su padre respondiendo a una carta de Lord Manderly ―tomó aire sin mirar a su madre―. Vine aquí porque…, porque quería pasar tiempo contigo. Hacer cosas de madre e hija ―pausó―, como emparejar a las personas.

Su madre, mirándola con suspicacia, dejó el bordado de lado.

― ¿Emparejar? ―en la cara de su madre, tan parecida a la suya, reconoció aquella expresión y se preparó para lo peor― ¡Oh, Alys, no sabía que por fin te habías decidido! Tu padre quería hacerlo sin tu consentimiento hace varios años, pero yo le dije que era mejor esperar a que tú te decidieras, él no se dejó convencer hasta que le recordé nuestro propio compromiso… Seguro tú y Robb harán el matrimonio perfecto.

Horror se dibujó en su cara. «¿Robb y yo? ¿De dónde sacó eso?».

― ¡Eso no era a lo que me refería! ―su voz salió chillona, incluso la doncella de su madre levantó la cabeza de su propio bordado―. Quería decir…, quería decir emparejar a mis hermanos. Harry es mayor y Edd y Torr son hombres ya, necesitan esposas.

― Supongo que tienes razón, aunque no veo el por qué tienes que reaccionar de esta manera, Robb es un joven perfectamente razonable para casarse. Stark y Karstark, como en los viejos tiempos.

― Robb no tiene nada que ver ―respondió con un ademán de la mano para restarle importancia.

― ¿Entonces qué? ―su madre debió de ver algo en su cara porque dejó el tema con un chasquido de los dientes cuando se pinchó con una de las agujas―. Vale, si estás tan preocupada por el futuro de tus hermanos, ¿por qué no me das opciones?

Alys suspiró aliviada y dijo―: Están las Mormont, por supuesto, Dacey, Alysanne y Lyra ―dijo, mientras el ceño de su madre se hacía más pronunciado. Aquello solo serviría para poner en buena luz a las demás posibles novias; mencionó al menos una doncella por cada casa, y, de ultimo, despreocupadamente, el de Wynafrynd Manderly.

― La hermana de Wylla ―musitó su madre. Alys casi se dejó ilusionar, sin embargo, cambió la cara a una expresión neutral cuando su madre la miró.

― La hermana de Wylla ―repitió, esperando que su madre no la leyera como un libro.

Su madre asintió, pretendiendo estar interesada en su bordado terminado (que no lo estaba porque Alys la había estado viendo detenidamente durante toda la conversación). Murmuró varios "hums" y "ahs", y cambió el tema completamente luego de varios minutos. Alys se sentía frustrada, pero aun así se tranquilizó con el hecho de que al menos le había dado aquella idea.

Todo aquello se lo contó a Wylla durante una cena que tomaron en su habitación, el fuego en la chimenea daba calor y cierta intimidad a la habitación. Cuando fue tiempo de irse, la comida había quedado olvidada y con un último beso (después de muchos otros), que había sido largo y tierno, se despidieron. Aquella era su última noche juntas y Alys se sintió para llorar luego de quedarse sola.

El regreso a casa se le hizo largo y arduo. Todo el camino se la pasó dentro del carromato durmiendo o solo viendo por la ventana, Edd le llevaba flores o le señalaba algo de importancia del camino ya que él trataba de cabalgar a su lado, al mismo lento paso del carromato. Alys se lo apreciaba, pero aun así deseaba estar sola con sus pensamientos. Su madre solo le había preguntado si estaba bien o si deseaba que le diese leche de amapola para que durmiese hasta la próxima parada, sin embargo, aunque tentadora la opción, ella lo rechazó con una sonrisa que intentó ser normal.

Yació en su cama un día completo antes de que Anya llamase al maestre para que revisara que pasaba con ella. Éste, por supuesto, no encontró nada mal en ella, solo varios rasguños y golpes a los que Alys tartamudeó un «No sé» antes de hundirse más en la almohada.

Para ella era perfectamente claro que era lo que le pasaba, pero no le iba a decir a su familia que toda su vida la había vivido como si estuviese debajo del agua y cuando conoció a Wylla había sido como la primera bocanada de aire, dulce y fresca. «Me estoy volviendo una romántica», pensó infeliz. Pocos días después pudo salir del cuarto sin tener que suspirar cada minuto (y en parte ayudó la llegada de la primera carta de Wylla). En la carta sonaba tannormal como siempre, nada parecido al horrible estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba Alys, contaba sobre su viaje y lo mucho que había extrañado a Wynafryd y su madre, quien se había puesto más estricta si era posible. Y de último, casi borrado por el manoseo, en letra pequeña, decía:

"_Y te extraño a ti más que a nadie"_

Alys guardaba cada carta en uno de sus baúles viejos, lleno de polvo y casi al final del armario para que Anya o una de las doncellas no se toparan con él por accidente, ella no quería pensar en lo que pasaría si se llegase a descubrir su secreto. Sabía que aquello entre ellas era inusual e impropio, ¿pero cómo podía ser impropio o malo si se sentía de aquella manera? Era claro el hecho de que nunca se casaría con Wylla o incluso llegar a tener una relación pública, sin embargo, eso no era lo que ella quería. Quería estar solo con ella y tomarse de la mano y besarse hasta que le doliese la boca y sus cabellos estuviesen despeinados, riéndose de todo y nada.

Agradecía a los Dioses que nadie de su familia viese extraño que mandase tantas cartas a Puerto Blanco, especialmente el maestre porque aquel hombre fue el que le contó a su padre que Alys le había pedido un hacha a Lady Maege (o cualquier arma que viese perfecta para ella, Alys confiaba en el juicio de las mujeres Mormont), por eso, ella misma esperaba las cartas en la pajarera, calculando más o menos cuando llegaría.

Más tarde que nunca, su plan por fin se puso en movimiento.

Desde Puerto Blanco llegaban más cuervos que el de Wylla, cartas oficiales con el sello del tritón en color verde. Alys había estado a punto de leerlas ella misma hasta que se acordó del plan de compromiso. Como buena hija (bueno, no tan buena, ya que estaba técnicamente conspirando), le llevó las cartas a Lord Karstark a su estudio, un cuartito sucio y frío que su padre nunca dejaba que limpiasen tan seguido porque decía que los sirvientes siempre le perdían los papeles. Detrás del escritorio y con el cabello y barba tan largos blancos como siempre, su padre leía la carta que le acababa de dar con mucha atención.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo, Alys? —preguntó, levantándole una ceja. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, sin dejar que ningún sonido saliese de su boca. «Déjame verla, déjame verla»—. Entonces, vete a jugar por ahí.

«¿Juagar? Ya yo no juego a las muñecas, si eso es lo que cree que hago todo el día», pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras con una mueca. Sus hermanos la esperaban en las puertas del castillo, iban al pueblo cercano a buscar pieles que habían encargado hace tiempo. Salir del castillo era un respiro bienvenido, Bastion Kar se le hacía cada vez más opresivo, como si las paredes se juntaran sobre ella. «Pero ya falta poco».

No fue sino unas semanas después (aproximadamente casi tres lunas desde su regreso a casa), que por fin emprendió el viaje hasta Puerto Blanco. Su madre hizo un gran anuncio durante la cena, abrazando a Torr y Edd mientras Harry se ahogaba con el pedazo de cerdo que tenía en la boca.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Alys? Ella es la que se tiene que casar primero —se quejó Torr, blandiendo el cuchillo hacia ella mientras hablaba. Alys ni lo miró de la indignación.

— Alys está bien como está, aparte ella está todavía joven, no como tú. Ya eres un hombre y necesitas sentar la cabeza —sentenció su madre, mirando a Edd, que parecía como si le hubiesen robado la voz—. Y tú, Harrion —se volteó ahora su hermano mayor quien ahora tomaba vino para bajar la comida—, también necesitas encontrar a la próxima Lady Karstark, lástima que las Stark sean tan jóvenes…

Por alguna razón, los dos hermanos que iban con ella a Puerto Blanco, decidieron culparla por aquello. Y tenían toda la razón de hacerlo, pero aun así, Alys no les dio la satisfacción de verla sintiéndose culpable. Si no era Wynafryd Manderly serían otra y sus hermanos se terminarían casando algún día, lo quisieran o no. Ya que aquella era su primera vez viajando tan al sur, pudo apreciar como el paisaje cambiaba; de bosques tupidos, pasaron a valles y caminos más despejados de los que habría nunca cerca de Bastion Kar.

A medida que el clima se hacía más cálido, más pueblitos y posadas iban apareciendo en el camino como ramas; las tierras de los Manderly era rica y fértil y muchos disfrutaban los beneficios que presentaban. Incluso Castillo Viejo, la fortaleza principal, se parecía a los castillos del Dominio, como si milenios después de ser expulsados todavía se agarrasen a ese último vestigio de familiaridad. La Corte del Tritón era un más luminosa que el castillo, con motivos de tritones y peces que desconocía por completo.

― Mi Señor ―saludó Torrhen, con un movimiento de la cabeza. Lord Wyman se encontraba sentado en su trono como un rey lo haría (claro, si un rey fuese tremendamente obeso).

Lord Manderly no se apresuró a saludarlos, sino que dejó que uno de sus familiares también lo hiciese. Alys trató de no parecer tan obvia mientras miraba hacia los lados buscando a Wylla, quien, al final, la pudo encontrar mitad cubierta detrás del trono y mitad cubierta por su madre y hermana mayor (o eso asumió ella) que tomaban puestos de preferencia al lado del Señor de Puerto Blanco.

Introducciones fueron hechas y pan y sal fueron repartidos entre ellos. Su corazón seguía latiendo rápidamente dentro de su techo y sus manos sudaban vergonzosamente entre los pliegues de su capa. Había meses entre ellas y tiempo para que Wylla decidiese que aquello entre ellas era una tontería de niñas… Alys esperaba que no se sintiese así, su última carta no expresaba nada fuera de lo normal (pero eso no le impidió guardarla junto a las otras como un tesoro), sin embargo, las cosas podían cambiar.

«No me hace bien pensar así», pensó infeliz mientras peinaba su cabello en su nueva habitación. Su madre no había pensado enviar a Anya también con ella, asumiendo que Alys estaría mejor así y ella lo agradecía ya que no quería que su prima viese su penosa toma de decisiones de aquel momento. ¿Iba o no iba? ¿Se arriesgaba o esperaba a que las cosas pasasen por su propio curso? No, había llegado muy lejos como para acobardarse al último momento, tenía la noche para ella sola y sus hermanos no vendrían a molestarla. Nadie tenía que enterarse…

Cuando se dio cuenta ya abría la puerta de su habitación y caminaba rápidamente entre los pasillos, esperando y rezando a los Dioses Viejos y Nuevos que ningún guardia decidiese darse una vuelta por allí. Por milagro y gracias a su memoria, pudo recordar que la habitación de Wylla se encontraba al frente de una vieja pintura que ella siempre había dicho que le daba pesadillas cuando era pequeña: el cuadro de un familiar ya muerto desde hace siglos, que, por alguna razón, había querido que lo retratasen, gordo como era, con una cola de tritón y un tridente para combinar.

Alys respiró dos veces lentamente. Inhaló y exhaló. Se arregló el cabello y el vestido. Tocó la puerta.

— Pensé que nunca vendrías —comentó Wylla con una sonrisa al abrirle. No había cambiado tanto desde la última vez en Invernalia, su cabello era más corto y verde, lo que no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

Respiró aliviada.

— Veo que cambiaste de color de cabello —respondió, con la lengua pesada.

— ¿Esto? —se tocó la trenza con indiferencia— Quería verme diferente para ti, ¿te gusta?

Alys cerró la puerta con cuidado y sin hacer ruido. Su corazón resonaba en sus oídos con un ritmo que venía escuchando desde que dejó Invernalia.

— Me encanta —dijo, y tiró de la trenza para chocar su boca con la suya. La espera nunca supo tan dulce


End file.
